My Soldier
by 4evrurs
Summary: Alissa has just lost her husband, the only man she has ever loved. Now why is she suddenly pulled into an alternate dimension? Why can't she remember anything? And why do those ice blue eyes look so familliar?
1. Chapter 1

My Soldier

Alissa:

Age:18

Height: 5'3

Weight:120

Eyes: Change Color

Bio: Is married to Matty, a soldier deployed to Iraq, and misses him terribly. She loves rootbeer, pineapple, and running.

Matty/Seto

Age:18

Height: 6'2

Weight: 145

Eyes: Ice Blue

Bio: Matty is Seto's previous reincarnation. He's an American soldier deployed to Iraq and is deeply in love with Alissa.

Alissas POV

*Phone rings* 'erg… who in the world is calling me at…' I opened my eyes bearly able to make out the glowing green numbers from my alarm clock, 'FIVE IN THE MORNING?!' I grabbed the phone off the hook and almost fell asleep when the most shocking words I've ever heard made me more awake than I've been in my entire life.

"Miss Wellington? My name is Commander Coulee. I'm sorry to have to be the one to inform you of this, but your husband has been killed."

My mouth went dry, and my eyes widened. "H-How?" I managed to whisper out of my mouth. Every breath was begging to become a struggle and every breath brought new amazement. "He jumped on a grenade to save me and my entire platoon's lives. He was a true hero, an idol in my eyes. We're going to award him the medal of honor. I'm so sorry miss. *you can hear his voice tighten up and you know instantly that he's crying* it would be an honor to meet the wife of the man that saved my life. We're flying your husbands body home tomorrow, I'll pick you up in person. Don't worry about the funeral, it's all being taken care of."

'He's gone… I can't believe he's gone…I'll never see him again… I'll never… I'll never.' I broke into tears crying so hard that the commander joined in. "I'm so sorry. I should have been the one to jump on it. I'm so sorry." I hung up the phone without saying a word and cried shaking into my pillow.

'he promised that he'd be safe. He promised he'd be back. He promised that I would see him again… Matty why? Matty come back! Matty I need you! You were only going to be there another week. One more week.' I cried for two more hours, each sob making me shake more and more until I passed out.

*Phone rings* 'not another phone call.. I just I can't.' my eyes were so puffy that I couldn't see out of them and I didn't feel like opening them anyways. I stayed on the bed listening to the ring of the phone counting them. *Ring* 'two' *Ring* 'Three' *Ring* 'Four'. *BEEP* Matt's Voice drifed from the living room *HELLO YOU'VE REACHED THE WELLINGTON RESIDENCE WE'RE NOT HERE RIGHT NOW, BUT WE MIGHT JUST CALL YOU BACK IF YOU LEAVE A MESSAGE AT THE TONE* Tears started forming again at the sound of his voice*BEEP* "Mrs Wellington? This is commander coulee. We'll be at your house in an hour for the funeral."

'I guess that means I should get up.' I dragged my self out of bed and made my way teary eyed to my shower.

COMMANDER COULEE POV

'So this is where his wife lives. Poor Woman. I can't imagine what my wife would be like without me.' I examined the house more closely. The grass was cut, probably done yesterday, the tulips were just blooming, and the Bronco out side the house was sparkling, probably just washed. 'This poor house is going to be neglected in the coming weeks. I should come around and water her flowers and cut her grass for the next week.'

I stepped out of my Government Issued Dodge Charger and walked up to the Wellington door and rung the doorbell. The woman that answered was much more beautiful than the pictures private Wellington had shown us. She was short, but she was a thin graceful short, she was wearing a black dress, one that, without the shawl she was wearing, could have been worn on a date between her and her husband. Her eyes were green, but I cold see the faint color of teal around her pupil. She had bags beneath her eyes and she looked like she had been crying for hours. Her hair was golden and curly and did nothing but make her look like a woman to be proud of, but she had a look to her that said she was intelligent.

"Ms Wellington?" She nodded, tears welling up in her eyes again, "My name is Commander Coulee. It is an honor to meet you." I stuck up my hand and did my my best to keep my tears at bay. Harder than I assumed it was going to be.

Instead of shaking my hand ,like I expected, I soon found her sobbing in my chest, shaking and asking 'why' over and over again. I ushered her over to my car. It was time to say goodbye.

ALISSA POV (POST FUNERAL)

"Thank you commander. I couldn't have made it through that without you holding me up." I said holding the flag and the case that contained my now dead husbands medal of honor. "It's no problem. Your husband was a truly great man." I nodded " Goodnight now" He nodded back and walked away as I opened the door to my house to the sound of my phone ringing for the third time today *RING*

I ran inside and barely was able to pick it up. "Hello?" I said, my voice still shaking and scratchy because of all the crying of the day. "Alissa?" I didn't recognize the voice on the other end of the phone. It had an unnatural accent and it seemed almost dangerous. "Yes?" I answered cautiously. And then there was a golden flash and I went black.


	2. Chapter 2

My Soldier

PREVIOUSLY: ** I ran inside and barely was able to pick it up. "Hello?" I said, my voice still shaking and scratchy because of all the crying of the day. "Alissa?" I didn't recognize the voice on the other end of the phone. It had an unnatural accent and it seemed almost dangerous. "Yes?" I answered cautiously. And then there was a golden flash and I went black.**

Alissa POV (Unknown area)

'I know I opened my eyes' I thought, 'but I literally can't tell that I've got my eyes open. Where am I? What was that flash?' I looked around trying to see something when the same voice from the phone boomed around me.

"Welcome Alissa. My name is Shadi. I am the protector of time and universes. Your presence is no longer required in the RH1 Region. We have never had such an instance as yours before, but your presence is now required in another universe. We regret that you had to be pulled from your former region so quickly, but your presence in another region is urgent."

I threw a confused look on my face "Why am I so important? What do you need me for?"

"All will be revealed in time," the voice boomed. And the golden flash went around me again.

ALISSA POV (Domino)

'erg my head' I opened my eyes to find myself in an amazing bedroom. The walls were blue, covered in what I was sure were expensive paintings, there were many pieces of furniture: Couches, tables, desks, and televisions galore. I was sitting in a solid oak canopy bed with silk sheets. And next to me was a man with strangely similar eyes. I tried to remember how I got here and came up with nothing. I tried harder and couldn't remember the last place I'd even been. "Your awake."

The man next to me was tall, I could tell that even with him sitting down. He had ice blue eyes, the only thing on him that I somehow knew, with short brown hair. He was wearing a white trench coat with a black shirt and black pants. He had a cold look in his eyes.

"Who are you? How did I get here? Where am I? Why can't I remember anything?" The man frowned "They said that it was plausible, I didn't believe it would happen." I shot him an annoyed look and he got the hint.

"I saved you from drowning in the middle of the ocean about a month ago. I had my team of doctors examine you and they said that there was a good chance that you could suffer amnesia from the coma you were in. Do you know why you were out there? Do you know your name?"

"I have no idea. Why was I in the middle of the ocean alone? Shouldn't there have been others? And you still haven't told me your name." I was scared, shaking like I was cold and sweating like I was hot. " My name is Seto Kaiba. I sent a search and rescue team out there to check for signs of an accident or survivors. They found nothing. And what's weirder still is that there was no ships that should've been in the area during that time. It was cleared for Kaiba sea space only.

Then a short little ball of fur shot into the room and raced up to my bedside. It took me a minute to realize that it was human. "SHES AWAKE!!! Hi my names Mokuba, do you think my brother's cute? I think he likes you, he checks on you everyday ten times a day! He even has a video camera in here so he can check on you from work." He shot that out so fast that I could bearly understand half of what he was saying before Seto threw a glare that could freeze the sun. "MOKUBA. OUT." Then the little black fur ball named mokuba widened his eyes and pouted his lip to give the saddest look of puppy dog eyes. "Bu-But seto, please? I want to meet her too! I have every right to meet my future sister in law." I thought I saw the faint sign of blush on Seto's cheeks, but he kept on glaring and Mokuba got the point. "Okay seto, but I get to sit next to her at dinner!" he said dashing out of the room as fast as he had come in."

"What did he mean about you watching me all the time?" 'There goes that blush again… I must be hallucinating.' "He was just trying to get a rise out of me. But you look like your about seventeen right? And seem like you haven't lost any intelligence because of your amnesia. I'll go ahead and enroll you in my school and put a posting in the paper about you. Someone has to know you, but it's best to get to started on something while we're waiting to discover who you are. Your welcome to stay here while your trying to remember who you are."

"I couldn't. I don't like taking things for free from people. I'm sorry, thank you for taking care of me but I can't take anymore from you. Tell your parents I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

"I don't have any parents. And you wouldn't be an inconvenience, I need a babysitter for mokuba anyways and he seems to like you. Consider school and shelter payment for babysitting my little brother."

"Okay… I suppose that's alright." I said unsure.

"Great, now I'll send my doctors up here to check you out. I'll be downstairs in my study. Feel free to call me if you need me. O and there's clothes in your closet for dinner." He walked out and five minutes later three doctors appeared.

"Hello Miss my name is Dr. Clemmins" said a grey haired man in a white clothes. His face was aged, but friendly, "This is Dr. Moss," he pointed to a middle aged doctor with a more serious look he had thick black glasses and was wearing a black suit with a blue tie, "and this is Dr. Boot." He gestured at a very young doctor with a smile on his face. He almost looked like he was checking me our or something. "We're going to ask you a couple of questions and examine your vitals okay?"

"okay."

SETO POV

'what is wrong with me?! Why am I so obsessed with this girl?!" I was pacing again inside my office. "Why can't I go ten minutes without thinking about her face, her lips, her eyes?!" I shook my head in frustration

"Something must be wrong with me. I must be sick. I was sweating today for goodness sakes! And why do I want to run back to her room just to hear her voice again? Her sweet voice saying my name… No! I cannot have a crush! I am Seto Kaiba. Eighteen year old self made millionaire. CEO of Kaiba Corp. Seccond best dueler in the World. I cannot have a crush on a girl I've talked to for less than ten minutes. Can i?'

I threw myself in my computer chair and flipped to the video camera I had in her room. The doctors were flashing lights in her eyes, checking her pulse, asking her questions. Probably coming up with the same answers I had gotten. 'Her eyes… Those green blue eyes… they just feel so familiar.'

I frowned trying to remember something, 'why can't I remember them? Why do they feel so important to me?'

I turned off the computer and walked over to the window, only to see Yugi and his group of cheerleaders arguing with the guards at the gate. "damn. I forgot I have that match with Yugi today." I picked up the phone and called the guard stand.

YUGI POV

"Damn that Kaiba, always trying to make my life difficult. He knew we were commin! Hell he invited us that bastard!" Joey said looking like he was going to burst a vein on his forehead.

"I'm sorry sir, Mr. Kaiba's orders are to not let anyone into the mansion unless they are on the list and no Yugi Moto or Joey is on the list."

"I'm sure this is all just a misunderstanding. Could you call Kaiba and tell him that Yugi Moto is here?" I said, trying to calm Joey down without any luck.

"I don't have the clearance to call Mr. Kaiba. I'm sorry." *ringing* "Just a minute, I'm getting a phone call." The guard turned away to his booth to answer his phone and I turned to Joey and Tea.

"Joey don't be so impatient! It's not the guard's fault that Kaiba forgot about us. He's just doing his job!"

Joey gave Tea a sheepish look, "I'm sorry Tea, I was just looking forward to watching Yugi kick Kaiba's ass again!" he had a huge smile on his face, "makes me happy for a week when Kaiba looses…"

#Yugi? There's an odd force here… I can feel something different… something powerful…. Something old… before me old… #

#Do you think Kaiba invented something? Or do you think he's in trouble?#

#it doesn't feel like that… it feels… calming almost. Like it's peaceful, or dormant. But it's more powerful than anything I've ever felt before. More powerful than the millennium puzzle definitely.#

"I'm sorry sirs, Mr. Kaiba just called. He apologizes for keeping you waiting. There'll be a butler in the entrance to bring you to the main stadium. Mr. Kaiba will meet you there." The guard pressed a button and the giant cast iron gates opened to reveal Kaiba's bright and vast green lawn and his enormous mansion.

Alissa POV

'I'm glad those stupid doctors are gone. Something tells me that I hated doctors when I could remember who I was.'

I looked over to the big oak door to see a familiar black fuzz ball run over to my bedside. "HI! I'm Mokuba in case you didn't catch that earlier. You want to come down and watch the end of my brothers match?"

"match?" I asked throwing a confused look on my face yet again. "Yea, he's dueling Yugi again. He looses every time but he's percistant. Maybe you could be his good luck charm?" He gave me a cheesy wink and I blushed at the thought.

"okay, but I can't come down in my PJs." Mokuba got a weird glint in his eyes and said "Just a sec, I'll get you some clothes before disappearing again. 'I swear that kid should be in the Olympics!'

Mokuba was back in five minutes hiding the clothing behind his back. "okay now before you say no, I'll give you this deal. I'll do what ever you say and be the best kid ever to babysit if you wear this for me."

'how bad could it be?' "deal."


End file.
